


Bloody Kiss

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Forced Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Whipping, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is whipped by Krogan, but Viggo suggests something... unusual to get the information out of him.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Bloody Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The end of Whumptober! This challenge was really fun and I hope you guys liked the stories I came out with. Thank you to those who have been reading!

A continuation of Whumptober Day 1: [Trussed Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749366).

Hiccup shuddered as the whip trailed almost sensuously over his skin. It had yet to hit him, but he knew it would, probably soon. Viggo hadn’t been able to stop Krogan from trying to get information out of him, and now he was standing, shirtless, with his wrists chained to the ceiling. The boat rocked in tumultuous waves, and thunder rumbled outside. Krogan stood in front of Hiccup, a whip in hand, while Viggo sat in a chair nearby and watched with his one good eye. Hiccup wished he knew what Viggo was thinking, why he’d wanted to wait for Hiccup to rest before getting information out of him. What was going through his head as he sat in that chair and watched this?

“You will tell me where the lenses are,” Krogan said. The ship rocked again, and Hiccup’s head pounded with it. He trailed the whip over his shoulder, then cracked it in the air, an intimidation tactic. Was Hiccup scared? Most certainly. Did that mean he was going to give in? Absolutely not. 

“Oh, will I?” Hiccup questioned. “How strong are your persuasion skills?” 

Krogan didn’t answer, circled around to Hiccup’s back. Hiccup jumped when he ran a hand over his spine. 

“I love human flesh,” he said, voice melodious. “I love how it cuts and burns and breaks. It’s like paper. And you will be my new creation.”

Hiccup gave a cry as the whip cracked and opened up a streak of red on his back. Krogan laughed, hit him again, and Hiccup gave another cry. He tugged on his chains. His head throbbed.

“Listen to him, Viggo,” Krogan said. “Isn’t he perfect?”

“I would rather hear him making other sounds,” Viggo said, crossing one leg over the other. Hiccup swallowed hard. He knew what that meant. 

“Mm, you would, wouldn’t you?” Krogan sounded terribly amused. “But he’s mine now.”

Hiccup found he didn’t know who he preferred: Krogan or Viggo. Both were despicable in their own ways. Though, Hiccup found himself meeting Viggo’s eyes, searching for something in them, searching for help, for mercy, for a bit of humanity. Viggo just stared back, his gaze soulless. 

Hiccup tossed his head back and yelled as the whip hit him again. Krogan didn’t stop to talk this time - nor did Viggo - and Hiccup lost track of the blows. Hiccup’s yells echoed throughout the halls of the ship. 

After what felt like a long time, Krogan was coming around to his front. He raised the whip for another blow…

“Make him kiss it,” Viggo said.

Krogan lowered his hand, turned to Viggo. “Excuse me?”

“Make him kiss it and taste his blood.” Viggo stood, came over, and Hiccup raised his head to look at him, panting. “Make him realize what he’s losing, and perhaps you will not have to hit him again.”

Hiccup’s face burned in anger, in humiliation. “I will not!”

Krogan held the whip towards his face. Blood rolled off the corded leather. “I actually like Viggo’s suggestion. So, you will.”

Hiccup spit in Krogan’s face. That earned him a hard slap, then another blow from the whip, this time across his front. It tore a slash across his chest, and Hiccup couldn’t keep in his voice at the pain. 

“ _ Do it _ ,” Krogan ordered, holding the whip near his face again.

Feeling himself burning from the neck up, Hiccup leaned his head forward, pressed his lips to the leather of the whip. Blood got on his mouth.

“Do better than that,” Viggo said. “Imagine you’re kissing a lover.”

Hiccup felt disgust rise up in him along with the shame. He opened his mouth a little, ran his tongue just a bit over the whip. Blood got in his mouth -  _ his  _ blood. It tasted salty and metallic. He knew what blood tasted like from sucking a small cut on a finger, but this was nowhere near the same. This was being used to debase and humiliate him.

Viggo made a purring sound as Hiccup kissed the whip, and he knew that if he looked down he’d see a bulge in his trousers. Viggo and Krogan were equally getting pleasure from this, in very different ways. As evil as Krogan was, he didn’t seem to be a sexual being, very much unlike Viggo, who seemed to try to seduce him every time he spoke to him. 

Hiccup felt tears well in his eyes, sting in his sinuses. This felt worse than being whipped. He could take pain over humiliation any day. And there was just something so  _ wrong  _ about these two men watching him. He felt like Viggo was about to stick a hand down his pants, and Krogan just smiled with his teeth, smiled such a bright smile. 

The ship rocked again, but this time, it wasn’t from the waves. There was an explosion with it, the sound of screams, of battle and fire. His friends had found him!

Krogan cursed, and the whip fell away from Hiccup’s lips. Hiccup spat out the blood that had gotten in his mouth. He very much wanted to spit it in Krogan’s face, but didn’t want to earn himself another stripe. The look of bliss faded from Viggo’s face. 

“Krogan, go and make sure the battle is won,” Viggo said. “And I’ll make sure Hiccup remains secured.”

Krogan didn’t say anything. For a moment he looked to be debating on this, but then he left without a word, the whip trailing blood behind him.

“That was quite a show, Hiccup,” Viggo crooned as the ship rocked again. He took Hiccup’s jaw in one hand, and Hiccup tried to pull away, but he held him too tightly, and the chains didn’t allow for much range of movement. He leaned close, his breath hot on Hiccup’s lips. “Maybe put on one for me now.”

And then Viggo kissed him. Hiccup didn’t know how to react at first, completely shocked. But then he went to bite Viggo, but Viggo must have seen that coming, because he pulled away. The kiss had been quick, but enough for Viggo to get blood on his lips. He licked it up, made a show of tasting it. 

“Even if you get away this time, my dear, you can’t escape us,” Viggo said, looking amused. “We’ll always find you, always capture you, always get what we want.”

“But you didn’t get the location of the lenses,” Hiccup spat out, feeling a victory over that. Though, had they made the vulgar display with the whip continue any longer, he might have given that away. 

“I must admit that Krogan and I have different goals,” Viggo said. And, Hiccup had an idea of what their goals were. One wanted the lenses. The other wanted… him. 

There was suddenly the sound of something impaling flesh, and Viggo gave a shocked gasp, his mouth falling open, eyes bugging out. He stumbled to the side, a blade sticking out of his right shoulder. Once he was out of the way, Hiccup saw Astrid standing in the doorway.

“Astrid!” Hiccup couldn’t recall a time where he’d been happier to see her. 

Viggo collapsed to the side of the room, hand to his wound, panting. It wouldn’t kill him, but it had certainly incapacitated him for the time being. 

“Got this key off Krogan,” Astrid said, holding a key up victoriously. “Wanna bet it goes to your chains?”

“Oh, I know it does.”

So, Astrid released Hiccup as Viggo just groaned in the corner. As soon as Hiccup was free of the chains, Astrid supported his weight, and they were rushing out of there.

  
  


Hiccup never told anybody what had happened with the whip, how he’d been made to kiss it in a vulgar display for two men that got very different pleasures out of it: one sadistic and the other sensual. For a while, he couldn’t bring himself to kiss Astrid, felt like he had done something dirty, especially since Viggo’s lips had been against his own. She would ask him about it, but he wouldn’t tell her. He wasn’t going to tell her about kissing the whip, and he certainly wasn’t going to tell her about the kiss taken from him by Viggo. As long as he lived, no one would know. No one would know about that damned, bloody kiss. 


End file.
